


【SD花+流．中短篇】XXOO学问大（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．中短篇（文：十甫） [6]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．中短篇】XXOO学问大（文：十甫）

樱木很烦恼。

他被一个XO问题困扰了许久，最后决定去向朋友虚心学习。

他找樱木军团中的三傻蛋，他们高高兴兴地给他演习一番，但樱木还是弄不明白，于是他们说，“去问洋平。”

于是，樱木去了。

洋平听了他的烦恼后，对他说，“你应该去跟最聪明的人学习呀！”

樱木想，谁是最聪明的人？

虽然第一个冒出他脑袋的是大猩猩，可是他怎么可以向猩猩请教这XO问题呢？他可是人类天才呀！

后来，他想到了晴子。想起有一次他补考时，晴子就曾为他补习过，啊！不！是教那只笨狐狸……对了，连狐狸曾被她教过，她一定懂得这XO问题啦！

然后，他去找晴子了。

晴子脸红红地跟他XXOO了后，樱木终于学会了，满怀自信地离开。

不过，他并不是回家，而是直接去找他口中那只笨狐狸流川去。

由于流川不在家，他便直接往他家附近的露天篮球场找人。

一见到流川，他就指着流川的鼻子，大声说道：“死狐狸，我现在要XO你！”

流川二话不说，一拳向樱木脸上招呼。于是，两个人又因此狠狠地打了起来。

正当两个人都因架后乏力而喘，并相互瞪眼时，流川突然趋近樱木，然后，竟主动跟他XXOO了。

大家你来我往XXOO得不亦乐乎，樱木最后完全虚脱，四肢乏力地大字型仰躺。

流川居高临下地看着他说，“想赢我，门都没有。”然后把手上的树枝抛在樱木身边，骑上自行车扬长而去。

樱木侧头望着他们刚刚的战果，地上那十个九宫格正大喇喇地嘲笑着樱木的败北──十盘九输，无论樱木先画X还是画O，最后还是输给流川……

于是，樱木又再次被XXOO困扰，继续烦恼要如何XXOO流川了。

十言甫语：严重警告，XXOO真的是XX与OO，切勿自行将XXOO用别文字取代。失望自找^^


End file.
